


reach out & touch

by peachtint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, Swearing, fast burn, manhwa artist!Seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtint/pseuds/peachtint
Summary: After burning the midnight oil on a character design for his upcoming manhwa, Seongwu wakes up the next day to find that his character has become sentient. He doesn't expect himself to catch feelings along the way, but he does anyway.





	reach out & touch

Seongwu nibbles on the end of the stylus. His hands are getting sweaty and the gush of the air conditioning is starting to make his hair stand.

 

 _2am._ Six hours to the deadline. Seongwu blames his three-hour-ago-self for indulging himself too much, Netflix binges and all. That _fucker_ was too busy procrastinating, and now present-time Seongwu is suffering the repercussions.

 

Seongwu regards himself as a _special_ artist – an artist who probably only draws hot boys and girls with big boobs – but an artist nonetheless.

He’s a rather unorthodox one, though (or so he thinks). Seongwu prides himself on _not_ being an otaku. He just likes drawing, pretty people and apparently, rushing his work at 2am on a Wednesday night.

Who’d expect the mighty _Ong Seongwu_ to moonlight as a manhwa artist anyway? How was he supposed to tell his friends that he couldn’t go out for lunch because he needed to work out the character design of a BL manhwa character and submit it to his supervisor the next day?

 

Seongwu groans, slamming his head into the empty tablet. It’s just _one_ illustration, Seongwu, fucking _think_.

He remembers Minki telling him to draw a hot boy. Hot boys always sell, as Minki said. Seongwu’s not opposed to that, but art blocks are what they are.

He wiggles the stylus around, and the ticking of his dumb wall clock only further imprints Minki’s impatient expression on his brain.

 

“Okay, let’s do it,” Seongwu hisses. He squeezes his eye shut. Hot boy – what defines a hot boy?

Honestly, Seongwu’s a sucker for thighs. This hot boy will have thighs. Some good, _thick_ thighs.

What else? Seongwu’s starting to give up – maybe he’ll just draw a pair of nice thighs and name them Patrick.

Seongwu tries to picture his ideal kind of guy. He hasn’t dated anyone in awhile, and his last few partners were all girls. He _barely_ remembers the last time he was with a guy.

He squints at the empty tablet again.

Then, _it_ hits him, and his hands just move on their own.

 

An hour later and he’s got the sketchy outline mostly done. He stares at the guy – his creation, the child he’d just birthed. He resembles a puppy, eyes slightly droopy with a kind smile that radiates _sunshine_. He’s got broad shoulders (perfect to get smothered in a hug by, but Seongwu tries to remember that he’s trying to cater to a heterosexual female audience, not himself), well sculpted abs and most fucking importantly, nice legs. Some nice fucking thighs and long legs.

 

Does Seongwu want to fuck this guy? Yes

Does Seongwu wish this guy existed? Fuck yes.

Does Seongwu want to die because he won’t be sleeping tonight? Absolutely fucking yes.

 

Two hours and three mugs of instant coffee later, Seongwu’s done with the character design and a basic outline of his personality. A man who likes cats, likes boys, smells like peaches and has a big collection of hoodies. He just _knows_ that straight girls will eat this up; now all he’s left with is the design of his other main guy, but that’s not due in three hour's time. It can wait.

 

Seongwu wakes up with sunrays stabbing him in the eyeballs. He feels like a vampire about to hiss at the offending light. His eyelashes are crusty, his eyeballs are dry and there’s drool on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Fuck me,” he mumbles to himself. The clock reads 1pm, but he feels like Satan had just grabbed onto his ankles and dragged him across the depths of hell.

“You sound… troubled,” someone says. Seongwu jumps, his body jerking so hard he feels the coffee from last night slosh in his stomach.

“What the fuck,” Seongwu cranes his neck to stare at the source of the sound, squinting. “If you’re here for money, get your slimy ass out of my apartment because I have approximately three dollars to my name.”

“No, I’m equally confused as to why I’m here. Okay, maybe not confused, but a bit puzzled,” the guy speaks. He’s got broad shoulders, droopy puppy-like eyes, and is currently sitting on his table. He also looks oddly familiar.

“Why do you look like the dude I drew last night?” Seongwu says this with his thumb and index finger clamped tightly around the skin of his waist.

“Because I am? I just got, I dunno, sent here?”

“Is your name Daniel? If it is, I will throw you out of my window,” Seongwu’s pinching harder now. He’s still not waking up.

“Uh, yeah, it is. But don’t throw me out, I’m _fragile_ ,” Daniel says, lifting his hands up in surrender.

“Yeah, I um, don’t know how to break it to you, Daniel, but I am freaking the _fuck_ out right now,” Seongwu hisses.

“Great,” Daniel purses his lips. Fuck, why’s he hot? Why’d he have to make Daniel _this_ dreamy?

“Do you have a house?” Seongwu finds it in him to ask.

“Yeah, it’s next door,” Daniel says. Seongwu chokes – he’d planned for his manhwa to be about a new hot neighbour next door. His own cheesy, underdeveloped love story plotline has come back to bite him in the ass.

“Let me guess, you attend my university and play soccer. You are the team captain and you have a mini in-campus fanclub because you’re _that_ hot. And you have abs and muscular thighs.” Seongwu sighs. He still doesn’t believe any of this is real.

“Yup,” Daniel chirps. It’s like he’s emitting sunlight, all coming from one smile. He really hopes he wakes up soon. Maybe Daniel is the thing he supposedly sees when he enters sleep paralysis – he’s just a very, very attractive monster.

 

“Okay, so this isn’t a dream,” Seongwu digs his index finger into his temple. “And by the will of some god above, my manhwa character has come to life.”

“Yup,” Daniel says. He’s oddly calm about this, since Seongwu assumes that Daniel did exist in another realm before being teleported into his bedroom.

“So did you exist before this? Or did you just magically teleport here?” Seongwu mumbles his questions, barely sipping at his scalding mug of coffee.

“Yeah, I existed as soon as you drew me. But I was there for a grand total of three hours before I was sent here,” Daniel wrinkles his nose. “There were some odd things there, in that dimension.”

Seongwu just collapses onto the table, his forehead making contact with the wooden surface.

“Okay, Daniel,” Seongwu says. “Now that you’re here, I may as well make use of you.” If he’s going to have to accept his odd fate eventually, why not use it to his benefit?

“Ooh, I like that,” Daniel wraps his lips around the plastic straw in his cup, then smirks like he’d just pulled off the greatest seduction tactic of all time. Seongwu frowns, because he feels like what Daniel just did was pulled right out of his “I get kinda turned on when cute boys do this” brain archive. Seongwu just presses his eyelids shut.

“I meant that I need your face for drawing reference, dumbass. Come over when I need you, and be aware that I would most probably need to draw you shirtless.”

Daniel just snorts, but agrees anyway.

 

The next problem Seongwu faces is taking Daniel with him to school. Apparently, Daniel’s the new transfer kid at his University (who also happens to be his neighbour – Seongwu really isn’t the most creative storyteller. Was it really his fault, though? He never intended to have _himself_ as the other male lead) who transferred a week ago. He’ll just say that he’d met Daniel the day before and introduce him as the new neighbour. He definitely cannot say that his manhwa drawing had come to life, especially when half his friends don’t even know about his side job.

Maybe he’ll tell Sungwoon. Sungwoon’s pretty reasonable, right?

 

“Okay, so you woke up this morning, and this guy was just sitting on your table?” Sungwoon hisses, eyes darting towards Daniel standing just around the corner, aimlessly kicking at rocks.

“Yeah, I know it sounds hard to believe, but I need someone to believe me because I don’t even believe myself,” Seongwu heaves. Is his life some sort of joke? He was already struggling to cope with his own life, and now he has Daniel – a stranger that came to life because he _drew_ him. Technically, Seongwu was the one who birthed him. Fuck, is he supposed to be a father now?

“Huh, you’re really being serious,” Sungwoon huffs. “Alright, I believe you. But I also think that there’s a small chance that you hallucinated a bit of it so please get more sleep.”

“ _Hyung_ , I am perfectly sane,” Seongwu says. He gestures to his entire body. “Look at me.”

“Dude, you look malnourished. You’ve been surviving on coffee and sandwiches for the past three days.”

 

When Seongwu is done with Sungwoon, he walks over to Daniel’s side.

“Who is that?” Daniel asks. He sounds a little less chirpy now.

“My best friend, Sungwoon,” Seongwu replies. He unwraps the pack of gummies that has been sitting in his pocket for a while. He remembers that his basic description of Daniel had included ‘likes gummies and jellies’, so he offers Daniel some. The boy’s eyes immediately light up. He grins, picking a couple out of the bag and popping them into his mouth.

“Thanks, hyung,” Daniel says, eyes disappearing into little crescents.

Seongwu wants to ask Daniel when they got close enough for Daniel to call him ‘hyung’, but he decides that he can let it slide – he doesn’t want Daniel’s smile to falter.

 

A week with Daniel is enough for his presence to become normal. He’s like a big puppy. It’s almost as if he’s grown a tail that wags every time Seongwu is near. He laughs at everything Seongwu says, and the egoist in Seongwu decides that he likes having Daniel around.

His friends love Daniel, too. Jisung has taken a special liking towards him – he says that he’s the son he never had.

Seongwu likes having Daniel around, and maybe he’s gotten too used to him, too quickly.

 

It’s 2am again. Seongwu is beginning on his first chapter after the higher-ups approved of his characters and storyline.

It’d be nice if he had Daniel here for drawing reference right now, but he’s not about to bother the poor man at 2am in the morning. Thank God that tomorrow’s Saturday, or Seongwu’s sleep schedule would take a huge blow.

He feels the headache coming on – the build up of sleep deprivation is really going to kill him some day. He just hopes that this manhwa achieves _some_ level of fame. There are too many BL manhwas on the market now, and he’s bound to flop if he’s unable to cater enough to the straight female audience.

Seongwu is about to lean his head down onto the table to rest for a bit, but there’s a soft knock on his door. What the _fuck_. Who would need to see him at 2am?

He feels his bones creak when he drags himself off the chair to go answer the door. He squints through the peephole, catching a tuft of familiar brown hair. _Why is Daniel here at 2am?_

He opens the door and Daniel just stares at him with a dumb smile on his face.

“Daniel, it’s 2am. Why are you still awake?” Seongwu frowns.

“I’m a night owl, hyung! Let me in, I got you coffee,” Daniel says, beaming.

Seongwu pulls the door open, watching Daniel kick his shoes off and pad in with mismatched socks.

“Thanks, Daniel,” Seongwu offers a tiny smile. He’s tired, his wrist hurts, and his head is kinda spinning. He receives the coffee from Daniel, placing it next to his already empty mug of coffee.

“I’d tell you to sleep, but I know you’re too stubborn for that. So I got you some coffee to cheer you on,” Daniel states. It’s like he noticed how confused Seongwu looked.

Seongwu wonders why Daniel knows he’s stubborn; he wonders why Daniel already seems to have a relatively accurate perception of what kind of person he is. Maybe Daniel is more perceptive and observant than he thinks – he’s not just a dumb puppy who follows at Seongwu’s heels and laughs at all his jokes to make him feel good.

Seongwu wonders where in Daniel’s character outline he’d included that trait.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, Daniel, you should go to sleep now,” Seongwu pats Daniel on the shoulder. Why are his shoulders so broad? This isn’t fair – Seongwu sometimes feels like a twig next to him.

“Nah, I’ll stay,” Daniel beams. “You need drawing reference, right?”

“You need to sleep, Daniel,” Seongwu presses.

“You need to sleep too, but are you sleeping? Nope, so I get to stay here and accompany you,” Daniel reasons. Seongwu can’t find it in himself to make a point against that, so he just nods silently.

“Just tell me when you need me to pose,” Daniel says. “Or if you need me to strip. But I’ll charge you if you make me go naked.”

“No nudity here, Daniel,” Seongwu pauses for a bit. He inhales, “thank you.”

 

At 3am, Daniel is drifting in and out of sleep on Seongwu’s bed. He struggles to keep his eyes open, scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep, Daniel?” Seongwu muses.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Daniel rubs at his eyes. He pretends that he hadn’t just fallen asleep three seconds ago. “Do you not need me yet?”

“I could use some help now,” Seongwu says. He’s getting tired, too.

Daniel pushes himself off the bed, sluggishly walking over to Seongwu’s side. He wrinkles his nose when he looks at the page on Seongwu’s tablet.

“Don’t be surprised, it’s a _BL_ manhwa and girls dig this shit,” Seongwu drawls.

“That’s _me_ ,” Daniel gapes. “With my dick in some guy’s ass.”

“Yeah, _yeah_ ,” Seongwu groans. “It was weird drawing it, now that you’re here.”

“It’s weird _looking_ at it,” Daniel says, squinting. “He even has my mole!”

“You do realise that _he_ came first, right?” Seongwu laughs. But he doesn’t expect the sudden wave of realisation that hits him – is Daniel even a real person? He’s technically a figment of Seongwu’s imagination that was somehow given a physical body and a personality.

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Daniel mumbles. Seongwu guesses that the same realisation had probably hit Daniel as well.

They’re silent for a bit, just blanking out and staring at Seongwu’s explicit drawing on the tablet. It’s kind of comical – just two dudes, solemnly looming over a drawing of two dudes dicking each other down. Seongwu thinks about that, then chuckles.

“You’re real to me, Daniel,” Seongwu says. His lips form a thin line. “I think I’m now basing the 2D-Daniel off of you instead.”

Daniel laughs. Seongwu feels liberated from the weight that had somehow settled itself on his shoulders.

“What do you need me to do?”

 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Seongwu sighs. He twists his wrist in circles, leaning backwards to ease the tense muscles on his back. He feels the bones in his neck crack, then the release that follows.

“You’re done?” Daniel perks up. The strings of his hoodie are pulled to the maximum, tied in a ribbon at his chin, his face in the middle of a bunched up hood. He looks so _cuddly_ – Seongwu feels his chest tighten. Seriously, curse him for making Daniel a carbon copy of his ideal type.

“You’re going back now?” Seongwu asks, twisting his shoulder to relieve the tension.

“Nah,” Daniel grins. “You can pay for my modelling services in the currency of cuddles.”

Seongwu wants to laugh, but he also wants to die. He just sends Daniel a confused look.

“You made me this way,” Daniel shrugs, nonchalant, as if he hadn’t just invited himself into Seongwu’s bed.

Seongwu’s confused for a bit, till he realises that he literally wrote ‘likes cuddles’ in Daniel’s character description. Fuck, he’s caused his own downfall. Seongwu just really likes cuddles – and cuddles from a guy that he finds attractive as hell will definitely kill him.

“Fine,” Seongwu huffs. Daniel beams.

 

“Comfy?” Daniel asks. He’s got his arms under Seongwu’s armpits, resting on his chest. Seongwu hasn’t been the ‘little spoon’ for so long. It feels so _weird_ , but the heat of Daniel’s body against his back is comforting.

Seongwu hums in response, his own arms resting close to Daniel’s. He lets himself drift off to sleep, relaxing into Daniel’s arms. He falls asleep to the rhythm of Daniel’s breathing.

 

Daniel’s still there when Seongwu wakes up in the morning. He’d tossed around during the night, apparently. Now he has his face close to Daniel’s chest. He’s starting to feel a little steamy. Daniel’s body radiates more heat than an actual heater, and the blanket laid over them doesn’t help the situation any more.

He tries to wiggle out of Daniel’s arms, shaking from side to side to try and loosen his hold. But Daniel’s arms act like a locked cage, keeping him in. Seongwu’s really starting to feel a little moist under the armpits now. He groans.

“Daniel?” Seongwu hisses. He pokes Daniel in the face, but there’s no response.

He tries again, jabbing Daniel in the neck this time. Daniel doesn’t even _budge_. He sighs, then digs his knuckles into Daniel’s side. Daniel stirs, shifting in the bed before his eyes flutter open.

“I nearly died there,” Seongwu jokes. He lets Daniel’s grip free up first, then tries to slide himself out.

Before sliding out, he sees how close his face is to Daniel’s, their noses a centimetre away from bumping. He swallows, then escapes before he makes any bad decisions. Daniel’s lips are pretty – they look especially pretty when they are an inch away. Seongwu holds no ability to abstain, so he escapes before he caves in.

 

“Daniel, wake up,” Seongwu nudges Daniel with his left hand, right hand drying off his wet hair with a towel. Daniel had somehow managed to sleep through Seongwu’s thirty minute long shower, that came inclusive of him dropping two shampoo bottles and accidentally slamming the door.

Daniel just frowns, mumbling something about giving him another minute. Seongwu gives up. He yanks the blanket off Daniel, leaving his mostly bare legs victim to Seongwu’s freezing air conditioner.

“It’s literally one-thirty in the afternoon, Daniel,” Seongwu says.

“It’s a Saturday,” Daniel grunts in response, pulling a spare pillow onto his face.

“I need to meet Sungwoon for lunch, he asked for you to come too,” Seongwu has to try and stifle his laughter when Daniel immediately shoots up at the mention of the invitation. Daniel is either very interested in Sungwoon, or very excited to eat lunch. Seongwu guesses that it’s the latter.

 

When they meet with Sungwoon, he greets them with an odd stare.

“You’re three minutes late,” he frowns. “Seongwu is always early.”

“Blame him, not me,” Seongwu sends Daniel a look. “He was choosing between two hoodies that looked pretty much the same.”

Daniel just laughs and throws out a small apology.

 

Seongwu enjoys himself more than he expected. He’s still surprised about how well Daniel manages to assimilate with his friends, and how much Daniel seemed like any other human once he got over the initial shock of the situation. It’s not that Daniel’s not human; it’s just that Seongwu sometimes still finds the concept hard to grasp. He’s naturally sceptical and suspicious, so sometimes he still wonders if Daniel is really just on a mission to kill him. But Daniel’s natural smiles and boisterous laughter always extinguishes that thought.

However, Daniel isn’t as lively today. Seongwu talks with Sungwoon easily – it’s been this way for years. Daniel just involves himself in the conversation politely, remaining silent and subdued for the most part.

Seongwu is confused. Is Daniel feeling unwell? Is he unhappy?

He makes it a point to ask Daniel about it when they’re done with lunch.

 

After Sungwoon bids them a goodbye, Seongwu is ready to ask Daniel about it. He lets the first syllable come out, but Daniel moves quicker.

“Are you and Sungwoon, _a thing_?” Daniel asks.

“You mean dating? Because no, we’re not,” Seongwu frowns. That’s weird.

“You seem pretty close,” Daniel mumbles. Seongwu feels odd – why is Daniel being like this?

“Because we’ve known each other for five years, Daniel. What are you trying to get at?” Seongwu asks, a hint of exasperation present. He hates it when people dance around their main question before going straight to it.

“I’m, uh,” the tips of Daniel’s ears are tinted pink. He stares at the top of his own shoes.

“Daniel, are you jealous?” Seongwu nearly laughs. This is amusing, and Daniel’s unnecessary embarrassment just tops it off.

“Maybe?” Daniel darts his eyes up to look at Seongwu. He’s seriously puppy-like in his demeanour.

“You know that Sungwoon’s dating Minhyun, right?” Seongwu asks, eyebrows raised.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s just…” Daniel trails off. Seongwu wants to punch him for being stupid.

“You’re really dumb, Daniel,” Seongwu says. “Don’t be jealous over unnecessary things. You’ll just be unhappy for no reason.”

 

That’s how Seongwu realises that Daniel gets unnecessarily jealous over things.

Maybe that’s where he went wrong with equating Daniel to a puppy. It’s not like Daniel gets angry when he’s jealous – he just looks like a child whose candy got stolen. Seongwu finds it cute sometimes, but he mostly tries to smack sense into Daniel when he’s being irrational.

He’s been jealous of Seongwu’s supervisors for giving him hugs to celebrate the successes of his other manhwas. Seongwu has to tell him that the overworked middle-aged lady at his workplace most probably has no interest in her staff member that draws erotic gay manhwa for a living.

Seongwu has considered the reasons as to why Daniel got jealous so easily – he hates to admit it, but it’s probably because Daniel likes him. Daniel’s been flirting with him since day 1. He’s always been extra clingy and puppy-like around Seongwu, laughing at all his jokes and entertaining his dry sense of humour. Daniel’s personality explains half of this obscure jealousy, but Daniel’s clear attachment to Seongwu accounts for the rest.

It’s not that Seongwu doesn’t like Daniel at all, but thinking about dating a guy you literally created from scratch is daunting, to say the least. He feels his heart stop when Daniel treats him well, or when Daniel leans close to talk to him. But he doesn’t think he can get over the fact that he was the one who made Daniel just yet. He likes Daniel – he likes him too much – but he’s a little scared that Daniel isn’t actually _real_.

 

Cuddling has become a habit. Daniel stays till late to help Seongwu with his art, and Seongwu turns into his personal human-pillow to pay him for his services.

Daniel likes to nuzzle his face in Seongwu’s hair and kiss him there. Seongwu gets confused about where they stand. But for now, he doesn’t care.

 

Easily, days bleed into months and Daniel’s presence becomes a constant in Seongwu’s life. He’s been in Seongwu’s orbit for three months now, and going for coffee every morning before class is a regime.

Daniel only grows closer, and the small worry of Daniel disappearing one day only grows larger, albeit chucked to the recesses of Seongwu’s brain. He’s grown to like him, he’d admit – but the extent to which that liking has manifested, he won’t.

Gloom aside, Seongwu’s three-month observation of Daniel makes him realise that he really leads his life like a manhwa character. Not only does he (unnecessarily) get jealous easily, he also walks through campus as if he has sparkles following his body. He’d somehow spawned his own fanclub, for fuck’s sake. Who even has an in-school fanclub for being _handsome_?

 

“You ditched me for Sungwoon again,” Daniel whines, resting his chin on Seongwu’s stack of books. Seongwu just huffs – he and Daniel have had this conversation at least thrice now. He’s not even ditching Daniel for Sungwoon, he’s just hanging out with Sungwoon.

“Hyung!” Daniel whines more. _God_ , he’s such a child. “Don’t ignore me.”

“Shut up, Daniel,” Seongwu makes a face at him. “You’re being unnecessarily jealous again. If I had plans with you, I wouldn’t leave you just to hang out with Woon.”

“You just called him Woon!” Daniel cries. “How could you do this to me?”

“Okay, now you’re just pushing it,” Seongwu glares at Daniel. He puts his pen on the table. He knows Daniel isn’t entirely bothered by it, and that he’s whining just to tease Seongwu, but he wants to get this unfathomable, unnecessary jealousy out of the way. The idea of dating Sungwoon kinda gives Seongwu the shivers.

“I’d date you over him any day, okay? So shut up and study,” Seongwu mumbles. He half wants to take it back now, but there’s no way he can swallow what he’d just spat out.

Seongwu doesn’t even have to look at Daniel to see the brightness in his eyes. It’s like he can feel the light Daniel’s smile evolves from where he’s sitting.

 

“I’ll take those for you,” Daniel pops up from behind him when they’re walking out of the library. It’s dark when they leave the building, and the wind sends goose bumps down Seongwu’s arms. He wasn’t prepared for the temperature to get this cold.

“It’s okay,” Seongwu replies. He’s hugging his books close to himself to warm up.

“The weather is nice,” Daniel smiles.

“Are you kidding? I’m fucking freezing, man.”

“Oh? You’re cold?” Daniel asks. Of course Daniel isn’t cold – he’s got this huge grey coat on, while Seongwu’s in a measly knitted sweater with cold wind seeping through the holes.

“No shit.”

Daniel laughs, then pulls Seongwu closer and wraps the side of his coat around him. _Fuck_ , why’s it suddenly so warm?

“Better?” Daniel asks, his mouth so close to Seongwu’s ear that he can feel the heat his breath.

“Yeah, you’re such a K-drama male lead,” Seongwu jokes, in attempt to ease his heartbeats.

“A little more like a BL manhwa male lead,” Daniel says. “Like, _you know_ , what I am.”

“What you are? Don’t say that, Daniel,” Seongwu whispers. “You’re so much more.” The last part barely even escapes his lips, coming out in a small voice, lower than a whisper.

Daniel hears it, though. He says nothing, but pulls Seongwu closer.

 

 

“Can you bend your back a little more?” Seongwu frowns.

“No? That isn’t even humanly _possible_ ,” Daniel cries. “I’m already in pain.”

“You just aren’t flexible enough, _loser_ ,” Seongwu whines. He’s so close to being done with this page, all he needs is for Daniel to get in the right position.

“I can’t do it,” Daniel sighs, straightening his back out and returning to a slouched position.

“Fine, just do the face then,” Seongwu gives up.

“What face?”

“Eyes half lidded, mouth hanging open a little bit, like you’re getting the best head of your life, but you’re reacting very gracefully,” Seongwu states it down, matter-of-factly. Daniel just stares.

“Okay, so I’m getting my dick sucked really good but I am also reacting in a very subdued manner?” Daniel confirms.

“Yeah.”

“Okay…” Daniel tries not to die. He tries to form the expression, letting his lids flutter shut.

“Oh, woah, yeah that’s good,” Seongwu scrambles for his phone. “Stay like that for a bit.” He snaps a picture, then sets his phone down beside the tablet as reference.

“Is this not in the least bit concerning for you?” Daniel laughs.

“When it’s what’s paying your bills it becomes serious business,” Seongwu replies flatly.

“But you do look kinda hot in that picture,” Seongwu comments. “If I sell it to your fanclub, how much do you think they’d pay me?”

“Please don’t do that.”

 

 

When Seongwu finally completes the last chapter of his manhwa, Daniel surprises him with a full meal and beer to celebrate.

“Cheers to the completion of your manhwa, and to the end of the weird shit you make me do to draw me in various odd sex positions!” Daniel raises his glass. Seongwu laughs, loud, with his mouth stuffed with food. He raises his glass too.

“I still feel like I dreamt the past eight months up,” Seongwu sighs into his cup.

“Yeah, it felt like just yesterday that I got transported into a weird dimension and woke up on a random dude’s table.”

“Seems like just yesterday my fucking art came to life and I woke up to him sitting on my desk,” Seongwu mocks. Daniel just laughs.

“Your cheeks are red,” Daniel comments. “It’s really cute.”

“Cute? Me? Bleh,” Seongwu takes an extra big gulp of beer, then scrunches his face – it’s kinda gross. He doesn’t even know why he’s drinking beer. It literally tastes like some bitter-ass piss that’s foamy on the top.

“Super cute,” Daniel presses. He extends an arm to pinch Seongwu’s cheek.

“Respect your elders, asshole,” Seongwu huffs, cradling his own cheek when Daniel releases his grip.

Daniel keeps talking about how cute he is, Seongwu just glares.

 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the fact that Seongwu no longer has to worry about meeting his manhwa deadlines, but Seongwu has too much on his mind.

He’s secured in Daniel’s arms again, on his bed. Daniel’s chin rests on his head, his breathing even.

“Daniel? Are you awake?” Seongwu whispers.

“Yeah,” Daniel’s voice, made deeper by sleep, comes with a small ring in his ears.

“You’re not gonna leave, right?” Seongwu asks.

“Why would I leave you?”

“I keep thinking about how you came here. If you could just appear, who’s to say you can’t just disappear?” Seongwu nuzzles his face in Daniel’s chest.

“I won’t leave,” Daniel says again. He pushes Seongwu back so he can look him in the eye. “I can’t guarantee anything, but I promise that I won’t leave you – never on my own accord.”

Seongwu just stares, his expression relaxed and slacked.

“I like you, Daniel,” Seongwu mumbles. “More than I dare to admit.”

“I like you, and I’d admit it all at once,” Daniel parrots him. He laughs when Seongwu jabs him in the rib.

“I’m tryna be serious here, you piece of shit,” Seongwu hisses.

“Okay, okay,” Daniel chuckles.

They just stay like that for a bit, staring at each other with big dumb grins on their faces.

Then, Seongwu doesn’t know who leans in first, but Daniel’s lips are on his and he’s smiling into the kiss. The kiss is gentle and slow, Seongwu slipping his hands up the back of Daniel’s neck and into his hair. Daniel traces circles on Seongwu’s hipbone.

This is something Seongwu likes.

It’s something he could definitely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter: thank you for giving me to opportunity to write this! i hope i wrote it decently
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
